


Complaints Department

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humiliation kink, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team R.W.B.Y. has some rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaints Department

"You had something you wanted to talk about, Weiss?"

"I've had... WE have had something we've _needed_  to discuss for-"  
  
Weiss's breath doesn't falter. She is keeping her breathing even.  
  
"For some... _time_ , and you're going to listen."  
  
"Of course, Weiss."  
  
Ruby's expression is recpetive and open, her smile easy and attentive and kind. She's sitting on Weiss's bed, her gaze fixed on her teammate. Blake and Yang have taken spots in their adjacent bunks, each of them paying close attention to the other pair. All of them are listening to what Weiss has to say.  
  
Weiss is kneeling on the floor.  
  
"We--- YOU may have figured out a dynamic for getting this team to function, but you're a _long_ way from getting it to excel. If I have to have my grades---my life---put in jeopardy by your cavalier leaa---"  
  
The syllable goes long. Weiss bites it back into the word. Her expression is a glare like frost.  
  
" _Leadership_ , then my time at this school will be a waste. You think you're _so_ good at 'reacting' at quick speeds, but you so rarely _think_  at the pace you keep trying to fight at."  
  
Something in Weiss's posture shifts. From her face, she might be a speaker taking a new a stance at a podium, but the change in her pose pushes her shoulder forward, allows her wrist to curl just a degree more. The mask of her expression holds, but the pattern of her breathing breaks before she continues speaking.  
  
Ruby's smile doesn't change, but it's still a smile.  
  
"If you'd just trusted Blake and myself to disperse those weird spiny... webbed-footed creature things, they wouldn't have converged on the site of Yang's battle. I can work long range just as well as you can. It doesn't make sense for you to have to put us back to back when we should be pinching targets. The least you could do is figure out a cross counter that---"  
  
"Weiss..."  
  
Ruby's tone is suddenly cold. Weiss has lifted her hand---both her hands---to emphasize some shape of combat formation in the air in front of her. She freezes, as if realizing what she's done.  
  
"You know the rule, Weiss."  
  
Weiss's flash of fear blends into something like trying to simultaneously spit and swallow acid, but she nods, and her hand returns to its previous task.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"You need to know _our_ strengths better, and you need to know _your_  strengths better. You.... When we.... That battle was a _mess_! I have good reason to criticize how you handled things out there."  
  
Ruby nods.  
  
"And you.... ugh, and you're so _distracting_. You just... you just _are_! Not to mention this team rule is hardly..."  
  
Weiss's breathing has become a pant.  
  
"It's hardly something that should be prefaa--- _ah_ \--- _prefaced_ with 'team'. It's not like Yang has to ask us to close the windows so she can bare that perfect chest of hers all the time. It's not like Blake has to ask you for underwear to put on every morning."  
  
Weiss's throws her head back, her slender neck arcing, but she quickly makes eye contact again.  
  
"I came back for a book I'd left behind on Thursday, just as class was starting, and it was RIGHT there, on top of my dresser, but Blake made me follow the stupid rule and I had to to shut the door and t---take off _everything_ before I could grab it from that shelf, just because I was going to be in the dorm room. A five mintue delay multiplied into a _fifteen minute tardiness!_ "  
  
"You weren't in class.... _at all_ on Thursday," Yang cuts in. "You missed the whole submarine lecture."  
  
"W---Well, Blake.... that girl.... she.... I became so flustered th---that, that she _insisted---_ "  
  
"I took her back to bed," Blake states cooly. Yang hangs over the top bunk for a high five. Blake makes contact.  
  
"So now _Blake_ is a distraction too!  Blake with that thing she does with her tongue. And Yang with how she _handles_ me. And... and _you_ with these rules we've made!"  
  
Weiss has returned her focus to her team leader.  
  
"Because _this rule_ is.... _This rule_ is the WORST! 'Weiss Schnee May Only Voice Complaints Related To Team R.W.B.Y. While She Is Touching Herself'? As if I.... as if I was too _vocal_ about..."  
  
Weiss cannot finish the sentence. A lock of her hair has fallen in her eyes. Her whole form is curled around her hand, pale hips bucking for all the girls to see.  
  
"Because I.... I can _complain_ , but I can't break the other rule that.... I have to a-ah!---ask y-you---Ruby _please_ , please let me finish, let me cum, _please_ let me cum."  
  
"Oh? Blake... care to show us what Thursday was like?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
In one easy motion, Blake has stood up from her bed and come to kneel behind Weiss,  pushing her forward onto the carpet. Without the slightest hesitation, Blake's mouth takes over for Weiss's hand, sucking at Weiss's fingers before licking at her teammate's center. Ruby and Yang both watch as Weiss gasps and then lunges forward to bite at a loose end of her bedsheet. Her orgasm takes her. She knows the other girls are watching every detail, every bright shudder of her body as she pitches into joy.  
  
Blake, for her part, can taste it.  
  
"You've got a really good point about that battle form," Ruby speaks to fill in the new silence. "You're better at this kind of combat than I am, and I need to trust that! Until I get better, that complaint is going to be valid, and I owe this whole team to improve. For all of you."  
  
Ruby reaches down to cradle the side of Weiss's cheek. Weiss tilts her head up, her eyes shining with a kind of bliss.  
  
"I'm so glad we can talk things out this way."


End file.
